The Prayer
by fireflyangel1
Summary: Chibi-Usa and Helios pray for each other. Will their prayers be answered? Includes lyrics to "The Prayer" from Quest For Camelot. Please R & R.


The Prayer  
By fireflyangel  
  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics to "The Prayer" do not belong to me. They are from the "Quest for Camelot" Soundtrack. The talented musicians and writers who made that wonderful song get all the credit. Also, I do not own Chibi-Usa or Helios. They belong to the genious who I still don't know her name. (Someone tell me please?)  
  
  
Soft moonlight fell through the windows of Chibi-Usa's room. She looked outside and let out a sigh. The now 17 year old princess was sad. She wanted to see him again, to be with him, for her to tell him she loved him. She had loved him for a long time, ever since they met 8 years ago. She had spent endless nights praying for his return and sometimes when she was really sad, cry herself to sleep. Tonight would be no exception.  
  
Tonight however, Chibi-Usa had made a special prayer for him. She walked over to a shirne of him that she made showing both his forms. She got on her knees and closed her eyes. She began to sing in almost heavenly musical voice.  
  
"I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.   
  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know.  
  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace   
  
To a place where we'll be safe."  
  
Far away, in Elysion (A/N: I don't know how to spell it.), Helios was continuing his usual routine of praying and taking care of his kingdom when he heard her prayer, the voice of someone he had cared about for a long time. "Chibi-Usa...." He had admited to himself shortly before he left 8 years ago he was in love with her. He wanted to be with her, spend and cherish every second of their time together, and hold her when she would be sad and needed comfort.  
  
Helios closed his eyes and began a new prayer. A prayer for him and Chibi-Usa, a prayer of love and hope. The Golden Crystal atop his head began to glow softly as he joined in.  
  
"I pray we'll find your light and hold it in our hearts.  
  
When stars go out each night, let this be our prayer  
  
When shadows fill our day, lead us to a place,   
  
Guide us with your grace, give us faith so we'll be safe."  
  
Back at the palace, Chibi-Usa heard his voice join in. She smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It had been so long since he heard his calm and comforting voice. Her heart started beating faster and another tear started trickling. She continued as somehow Helios knew the words to her prayer as he continued to hear his voice.  
  
"We ask that life be kind, and watch us from above   
  
We hope our souls will find each other's souls again   
  
Let this be our prayer let this be our prayer,   
  
Just like every child needs to find a place,   
  
Guide us with your grace, give us faith so we'll be safe."  
  
Helios' eyes were still closed as the crystal glowed brightly and unkown to him, he was transporting to Chibi-Usa's room in front of her. Chibi-Usa felt a presence in front of her and she opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide as she saw Helios in front of her. He opened his eyes and gave a soft, warm hearted smile.  
  
"Helios..." Chibi-Usa couldn't produce any more words after that. They stood up and Helios gently placed his hand on the soft skin of Chibi-Usa's cheek. "Chibi-Usa..." Chibi-Usa couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Helios gently placed his arms around her and held her.   
  
After a few minutes, Chibi-Usa looked up at him. "I love you..." Helios smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "I love you..." They stared into each others eyes for a moment and then Helios closed his eyes and leaned his head down. Chibi-Usa closed her eyes as well and leaned her head up and their lips met for the first time in a loving kiss.   
  
After a few minutes, Chibi-Usa broke the kiss. "Don't leave me." Helios smiled. "I won't." She smiled and rested her head against him. Helios closed his eyes and held her in his arms. Their prayers had finally been answered.  
  
The End  
  
That's it. Please send me your reviews. 


End file.
